<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Far Apart Yet Oh So Near by subtlehysteria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169242">Far Apart Yet Oh So Near</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehysteria/pseuds/subtlehysteria'>subtlehysteria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Surviving Space With Your Ex-Fiancé [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), But also, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Introspection, Keith is a disaster gay, Lance is a disaster Bi, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), References to Depression, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Space Gays doing Space Gay things, Texting, it's nothing major but these are literally a bunch of kids fighting in a war, the power of friendship am I right?, there is bound to be some repurcussions, these are actual tags wow, they're literally perfect for each other but can't admit it yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehysteria/pseuds/subtlehysteria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>ADAMN:</b> How do you change your profile name on this thing?</p><p>
  <b>Lancey-Lance changed ADAMN’s name to EmoKnifeBoi</b>
</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> like that ;)</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Wow, real mature.</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> And what’s with that thing at the end?</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> It’s a winky face</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> ya know like</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> ;)</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> … I don’t get it.<br/> <br/>Or... </p><p>Keith and Lance learn something new about each other as well as themselves</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Surviving Space With Your Ex-Fiancé [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Far Apart Yet Oh So Near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So remember when I said in the last chapter of the previous fic that my shocking level of productivity over the last couple of days was not going to last? I was wrong. </p><p>I wrote most of this bad boy in one sitting and with Grammarly on my side I'm hoping there aren't too many mistakes... </p><p>Also, please give the tags a quick read. I tried to make sure there isn't anything too graphic or distressing in this fic, but there are mentions of war and how it affects your mental health as well as discussions on feeling insecure in one's body and Keith nearly sacrificing himself for the sake of the mission so please tread carefully</p><p>Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoy the Klance content, I know I definitely enjoyed writing it ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>~</p><p>Lance’s knee jiggled, thumb tapping the edge of his phone as he stared down at the empty message bubble. He had been doing this for the last half hour and yet had not written a single word.</p><p>“Drop me a message,” Adam had said earlier that day.</p><p>“Why?” Lance asked.</p><p>Adam gave a grin to rival the Cheshire cat’s. “Because I may or may not have slipped Keith my phone.”</p><p>Lance could feel his eyes begin to bug out of his head. “You what?!” he whispered, not wanting to catch the others’ attention. Adam rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“I said –”</p><p>“Yes, I know what you said but why?”</p><p>Adam looked at Lance over the frames of his glasses, inspecting him. “So you can message him. Well, so everyone can message him, but mainly you.”</p><p>Lance chose to ignore that last part, instead saying, “And you just willingly gave up your phone?”</p><p>Adam waved him away. “I have it backed up on Pidge’s laptop. And I locked my blackmail photo album, so Keith can’t mess with it.”</p><p>Lance let this new information wash over him. Keith had a phone. Keith could talk to them. To <em>him. </em></p><p>“Are you sure it’ll work from the Marmora base?” Lance asked, hesitant.</p><p>Adam’s grin widened. “Only one way to find out.” With a sly wink and a wave, Adam left Lance to his thoughts, a swagger to his step. Lance would never understand how Adam pulled off the loveable little shit shtick, but somehow, he made it work.</p><p>And now here Lance was, a jumbled mess of nerves who couldn’t so much as write a simple “hi” without overthinking it.</p><p><em>It might not even work,</em> he reasoned with himself.</p><p>With a deep breath, Lance typed out a quick message, not bothering to check for spelling mistakes before clicking the SEND button.</p><p>He watched as the message went through. First one tick, then two, showing that it had, in fact, delivered.</p><p>“Holy shit. HOLY SHIT!” Lance launched his phone to the foot of his bed, nearly making a dent in the wall in the process.</p><p>What had he done? He’d messaged Keith. HE’D MESSAGED KEITH OH SHIT WHY? Why did he think this was a good idea? Why did he let Adam get into his head, why –</p><p>A soft <em>ding</em> brought him out of his downward spiral. Slowly, Lance crawled to the foot of his bed, reaching for his phone. The screen lit up, showing a notification for an unread message.</p><p>With a shaky breath, Lance unlocked his phone, opening the messenger app. It was from Adam. Well, Adam’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>02/03/2058</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> hey keith this is lance. adam said he planted his phone on you so we could keep in touch</p><p><b>ADAMN</b>: Uh, yeah, he snuck it into my bag</p><p> </p><p>Lance let out the breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. Okay, so Keith hadn’t totally rejected him. Awesome. Now what? Slowly, he typed out his response, reminding himself to stay cool, it’s just Keith.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> lol not surprised</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> thought maybe he did it during the group hug</p><p> </p><p>The message went through and Lance immediately panicked. Why did he mention the hug? That had been so awkward, and kinda sweet, but mostly awkward because “Who’s gonna watch my back, huh, samurai?” Really? <em>Really?</em> That was the best he could come up with?</p><p>Lance held back a groan of frustration as he watched the ticks become blue, meaning Keith had read the messages. Too late to take that back, then. He waited in anticipation as the three dots lit up before a new speech bubble popped up.</p><p> </p><p><b>ADAMN</b>: How do you change your profile name on this thing?</p><p> </p><p>Lance found himself chuckling of all things. Keith was talking to him. Keith was actually talking to him and for a second, it felt normal. Like two friends messaging because they didn’t want to start on their homework, or just to catch up. With a grin, Lance filled in Keith’s new name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lancey-Lance changed ADAMN’s name to EmoKnifeBoi</b>
</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> like that ;)</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Wow, real mature.</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> And what’s with that thing at the end?</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> It’s a winky face</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> ya know like</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> ;)</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> … I don’t get it.</p><p> </p><p>Lance rolled his eyes. Go figure, the guy who lived in a shack for six months didn’t know what text emoji’s were.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> nm i use it a lot so get used to it</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Do you also choose to use bad grammar every time?</p><p> </p><p>Lance let out a bark of laughter. He immediately slammed a hand over his mouth, muffling the sound. He couldn’t imagine what he looked like right now, hunched over his phone in a dark room and with what was probably a goofy smile on his face. Pidge would never let him live that down, especially if she knew who he was talking to.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> not everyone can be a grammar natzi keith</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> and obvs its ingrained in me</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> plus it saves time</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Whatever you say Lance.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I’ve gotta go, I’m at the base and still need to get settled in.</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> And I’ve got a briefing after that.</p><p> </p><p>Lance frowned. They’d barely had any time to talk. Although, Keith had only technically been gone for a few hours. Man, was Lance that desperate to talk to him? His phone dinged, showing a string of messages. Lance frowned, squinting to read the text.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Might be a while before I can talk again.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to keep talking? <em>Holy shit he wants to keep talking.</em></p><p>Lance’s thumbs danced across his keyboard, his autocorrect desperately trying to keep up with him.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> yeah no worries take your time</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> it’s gonna be a bit of an adjustment i bet</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> just glad to know youre safe man</p><p> </p><p>A pause. The bubbles, and then:</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> *you’re</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> And yes, I’m safe, entering the star soon</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Stay safe on your side too.</p><p> </p><p>Lance bit his lip, unable to hide his smile.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> yeah yeah, ive got us covered</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I know you do</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Talk to you soon.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> ttyl ;)</p><p> </p><p>Lance clicked his phone off, letting it rest on his chest as he slumped back against the wall. He slid down onto his mattress, a sigh of relief escaping him.</p><p>That just happened. That actually just happened.</p><p>Lance owed Adam <em>big time.</em></p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11/03/2058</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> keith</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> keeeeeiiiith</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> keith keith keith keith</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> What the hell Lance</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> oh good your awake</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Yeah no thanks to you</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> i’m bored</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Good for you</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> come on man please</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> indulge me</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> That just sounds wrong</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> yeah kinda regretting my word choice there…</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Why are you needing to be entertained exactly?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> oh pidge went on a solo mission to go find her brother</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> so we’re all just chilling here at olkarion til she gets back</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> 1) There is such a thing as grammar</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> 2) Isn’t there work you could do<br/>to help out with the refugees or something?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> for once no</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> so youre stuck with me :)</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> *you’re (again)</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> And who says I don’t have stuff to do?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> you were just complaining that I woke you up</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> and youre (sorry *you’re) still talking to me sooooo</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Since when did you get so smart</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> hey i can be smart!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I’m kidding</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> impossible</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> the real keith doesn’t understand the concept of a joke</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> let alone how to tell one</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Whatever you say Lance.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> sooooo what are your plans for today?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Breakfast, train, lunch, train, dinner and then sleep</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> really?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Yeah?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> that’s so boring!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> well it’s not like they’ve got a recreation room around here</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> I know but still</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> are you making friends?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> what is this preschool?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> keeeeith</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> please don’t tell me you’ve been sulking in a corner all by yourself</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> …</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> oh my stars you have</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> It’s still my first week</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> And it’s not like I’m Mr. Social Butterfly anyway</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> ah shit sorry</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> didn’t mean to overstep</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> it’s okay</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> it’s not but go off I guess</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> … isn’t that one of those weird things you and Pidge do?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> what?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> that weird stuff you and Pidge say that’s apparently funny</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> you mean memes?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> yeah that</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> oh my word youre learning!</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> keith I’m so proud!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> *you’re</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> and fuck off</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> rude</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> but seriously dude if you need to talk</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> i’m here for you</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Thanks I guess</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> you’re welcome</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Gotta go, breakfast bell just ran</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Let me know when Pidge gets back?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> will do</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> stay safe samurai</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> You too, Sharpshooter</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Keith had just come back from an afternoon training session with Zeffin when he saw his phone light up with a new message.</p><p>Dumping his towel on his cot, Keith sat down heavily on the thin mattress, swiping his phone open. Unsurprisingly, it was from Lance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11/03/2058</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> Okay, I need you to be honest with me here</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> When aren’t I?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> Keith I’m serious. This is important</p><p> </p><p>Keith frowned. He wasn’t the best at interpreting people’s tone over messages but even he could tell that something was worrying Lance. He sat there for a moment, trying to type out something encouraging but when he realised he was taking too long he simply wrote an “okay” and pressed send.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> Okay… can I pull this off for dinner, yes or no?</p><p>
  <b>[Lancey-Lance sent 1 image]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith clicked on the image, waiting for it to download. When it finally became clear he nearly dropped his phone in shock.</p><p>It was a selfie of Lance smiling at the camera. He was wearing a thin choker necklace with a black lacey top, his curls artfully tousled. But that wasn’t what caused Keith to nearly drop his phone. It was the fact that Lance was wearing eyeshadow.</p><p>Now, Keith didn’t know the first thing about make-up besides the name of the eyeliner Shiro occasionally wore but somehow the deep crimson rimming Lance’s eyes made his irises pop. His freckles seemed to wink at him, with the tiniest hint of something shimmery on his cheekbones and… lipstick. A deep, wine-coloured lipstick.</p><p>Keith might just faint.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> Keith? Hellooooo?</p><p> </p><p>Keith shook himself, trying to find some semblance of composure as he attempted to type a response that didn’t sound too… well, gay disaster-ish is probably what Adam would call it.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> It looks good. Did you do it yourself?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> nah, I wish. Adam helped me.</p><p> </p><p>Keith huffed. Of course, Adam was behind this.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> you sure it’s okay? It’s not too much??</p><p> </p><p>Cheeks burning, Keith slowly typed out his response, thinking on the words carefully. For all his false bravado, Lance had always been a little too worried about what others thought.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Lance, you look amazing.</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> You have nothing to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>Lance’s writing bubbles began their little wave; over and over. Keith was starting to get worried when it hit the five-minute mark but finally, Lance’s reply came through.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> thanks man, really appreciate it</p><p> </p><p>A pang of disappointment fluttered in Keith’s chest. He’d been hoping for something a little more… well, <em>more</em>. But he wasn’t about to go dig for compliments.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Anytime.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> kay, we’re being called for dinner.</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> ttyl ;)</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Chat soon. Say hi to everyone for me</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> will do!</p><p> </p><p>Keith clicked his phone shut, the screen going black as he slumped against his pillows.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t –</em>
</p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p>Keith swiped his phone open again, scrolling up their chat to Lance’s selfie. Lance really did look amazing. Adam had done a job well done in bringing out Lance’s best features – though, to Keith, Lance was pretty with or without makeup. There was something about Lance... it was like he was glowing, constantly radiating a warmth that Keith associated with day trips to the canyons with his pop. It filled his chest with a fluttering feeling.</p><p>Keith sat up, rolling his eyes at himself. Honestly, it was just a picture there was no reason to –</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Keith pinched his fingers on the screen, zooming in on Lance’s eyes.</p><p>They were different colours; his left that deep navy blue Keith had always imagined the ocean would look like and his right a dark chocolate brown. It was rich in colour, with just the tiniest hint of gold flecks.</p><p>Keith’s thumb was already clicking the SAVE TO PHOTOS button before he fully registered what he was doing.</p><p>How long had Lance been hiding this? Why had he hidden it? Why would anyone try to hide something so breathtaking?</p><p>His curls, his freckles and now his eyes. Why had Lance tried so hard to hide everything that was so uniquely <em>Lance</em>?</p><p>Keith groaned, scrubbing his hand through his bangs in irritation as he chucked his phone to the end of the bed.</p><p>
  <em>Stars, help me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12/03/2058</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> SHE FOUND HIM!1!!1!1</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Who?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> pidge! she found matt!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Holy shit</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> How is he?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> all in one piece</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> except for this scar on his cheek</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> but it looks cool</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> plus he’s like really tall</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> almost as tall as me</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> So not that tall.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> hey! I’m taller than you!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> By two inches.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> 3 and that still counts</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Whatever you say Lance.</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Where was he?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> dude it was like something out of a soap opera</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> apparently matt faked his own death</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> and pidge had to decode numbers or smth at his grave to find coordinates</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> he was holed up in some moon and they<br/>fought a bounty hunter together and now they’re here</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> OH! also matt is part of the rebels!</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> so more coalition members whoop whoop!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Please don’t say ‘whoop whoop’ ever again.</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> And wow</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Sounds like the radionovela my pop would listen to.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> your dad listened to soap operas???</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> We had like 3 channels on our radio.</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> You take what you can get.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> let me guess</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> the other 2 options were country music and the weather</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Were you there?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> perhaps lol &gt;.&lt;</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> ???</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> smh you have so much to learn</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I seriously don’t understand half of what you’re saying right now</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>13/03/2058</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> dude</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> DUUUUUDE</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> What Lance?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> HUNK MADE MILKSHAKES!</p><p>
  <b>[Lancey-Lance sent 1 image]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Okay, and?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> WHAT KIND OF REACTION IS THAT???!!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> A normal one?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> dude, you are missing out! These beat Plett Diner’s milkshakes any day!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Kay, now that is blaspheme</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> oh ho????</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Adam would take me there sometimes to celebrate.</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> They had a really good dairy-free strawberry swirl</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> wait, you’re allergic to dairy???</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> no no, no need to apologize. i’m just surprised</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Pop called it my one great weakness.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> so if you were a videogame character that would be your cause of death?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> If you want to put it that way then sure, yeah.</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Didn’t stop me from eating cookie dough ice cream behind Shiro’s back though</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> you little rebel you</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> makes me think now, how did you actually meet Shiro?</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> if you don’t mind me asking?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Oh… uh, Shiro came to my school in 6th grade, gave a presentation</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I stole his car, he invited me to check out the Garrison</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> And the rest is sort of history</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> YOU STOLE HIS CAR?##@?@!11</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Yeah, it’s a long story</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Ah, I’ve gotta go. Mission briefing</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Remind me next time and I’ll tell you the story</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> no worries. stay safe!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I will. Chat soon.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>25/03/2058</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Lancey-Lance sent 1 image]</b>
</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> oh how the mighty have fallen</p><p> </p><p>Keith was busy eating a hearty breakfast of neon-pink gravel-flavoured oatmeal when he thumbed open his chat with Lance. The picture took a second to download. Keith was taking a sip of his fruit juice when the picture cleared. He spat his juice out.</p><p>“Hey!” Zeffin yelped, jumping back from the spray.</p><p>Keith wiped his chin clean, mumbling his apologies as he looked at the picture properly.</p><p>It was an image of Matt in one of the spare med cots, offering a thumbs up to the camera. He was ghostly pale even though he was grinning like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> What the heck happened to Matt?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> pidge and I dared him to down a litre of nunvil lol</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Is he okay???</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> yeah he’s good, just needed to throw up</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Your definition of ‘okay’ worries me</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> i thought you were supposed to be the ‘do first, think later’ guy?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> at least I still have some common sense even when I’m running headfirst into danger</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> our many missions paired together when I had to literally hold you back from doing something rash begs to differ</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> … I’m not that bad anymore</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> yeah yeah</p><p> </p><p>“Oooooh, the Lance face is back!”</p><p>Keith startled, finding Zeffin looming over his shoulder to read his messages. Keith clutched his phone to his chest protectively. Zeffin pulled a face at him.</p><p>“You’re no fun,” she said but didn’t choose to bother him anymore. She slipped back onto her bench opposite Keith, picking up her spoon of neon-pink gruel and shovelling it into her mouth.</p><p>Keith eyed her warily and only when he was sure she was really done pestering him, released his clutch on his phone.</p><p>Lance had sent another message while he’d been dealing with Zeffin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Lancey-Lance sent 1 image]</b>
</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> breakfast is served</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s mouth began to water at the sight of what looked to be French toast. Oh, that was so unfair.</p><p> </p><p>Angling his phone, he took a shot of his gruel, careful to miss the puddle of orange juice he’d left on the tabletop, before sending it to Lance, titling it “breakfast of champions”.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> i think you just made Hunk cry</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> how has your stomach not given out yet???</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I have no clue.</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Maybe my Galra genes are the only things keeping me alive</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> must be. i salute you for managing to stomach that</p><p> </p><p>Keith snickered, bottom lip snagged between his teeth as he grinned at his phone. He probably looked like a love-struck teenager.</p><p>Well, he technically <em>was</em> a love-struck teenager…</p><p>“Having fun over there?” Zeffin teased.</p><p>Keith sent her a glare. Zeffin cackled.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Lance had been sitting on the fence on whether or not he should send Keith their Voltron Show video for the last hour now. He’d watched it and they looked pretty awesome despite not having rehearsed beforehand, but he was worried Keith wouldn’t like it.</p><p>He didn’t seem the type to enjoy theater, though Lance could be wrong. He’d been wrong about a lot of things when it came to Keith, always finding himself pleasantly surprised when Keith revealed the little things about himself. Like how he spoiled his cat, Butterscotch, with tuna behind Adam’s back to win her favour or the fact that he loved reading romance novels.</p><p>Lance hadn’t pictured Keith as the romantic type either. Maybe he was wrong about that too.</p><p>In the end, he figured rather send it and face Keith’s poor opinion of them than not send it all and miss the chance for some banter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>02/04/2058</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Lancey-Lance sent 1 video]</b>
</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> guess what we did today</p><p> </p><p>Lance knew it would be a while before Keith could answer. Right about now he’d be busy with his afternoon training session. When had he managed to memorize Keith’s schedule even?</p><p>Lance decided to break out his guitar while he waited for Keith’s reply.</p><p>There were a couple tunes that had been stuck in his head for the last month and he was trying to piece them together into a song. It had been a while since Lance had written a song – the closest being when he played around with the lyrics of the song he sang for Keith.</p><p>Lance’s cheeks flushed at the memory. Man, that had been embarrassing, but Keith had looked so touched after listening and there had been that moment –</p><p>Lance shook his head, focusing back on the chord progression he was working on. The lyrics hadn’t started coming to him yet, but he knew just from listening to the tune that it was going to be a love song. He didn’t know how he felt about that.</p><p>Love. Was Lance in love?</p><p>He thought he had been when he first met Allura. She’d been so mesmerizing when he first laid eyes on her, capturing her in his arms like he’d always imagined a knight might a damsel in distress. Then of course, she had to ruin the moment but pinching his ear and slamming him face-first into the ground.</p><p>Lance chuckled now at the memory.</p><p>Love… no, probably not. A crush, definitely. He’d always been so easy to develop a crush; all someone had to do was show him a bit of attention, say a few nice words and <em>boom!</em> Instant crush.</p><p>He knew it was a problem but that hadn’t stopped Lance from trying to be the best romancer in his grade. More often than not, the girls he liked simply wanted to stay friends – which was fine, you couldn’t force something like that. But the disappointment would still deal a devastating blow to his confidence. He’d mope a bit for a couple of days but eventually, he’d pick himself back up again, dust off his broken heart and hope the wounds would be healed by the time he found his next crush.</p><p>Though looking back now, Lance wondered if his heart had ever had enough time to fully heal before he was throwing himself at the next potential love of his life.</p><p>Jenny Shelbourne had been Lance’s first and last girlfriend. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had a kiss before then, but there was just something so nice about it being <em>official</em>, that people knew as they walked down the hall holding hands that they were a couple.</p><p>They were fifteen and Lance thought he was in love because of course he did. Lance had always been so open with his emotions. His mama told him that his passion was his greatest strength but could also be his downfall if he wasn't careful. He didn’t understand what she'd meant until the day Jenny said she wanted to break up.</p><p>Lance had been so confused. They’d just gone on a date the night before – it had been fine, great even! They’d visited Plett Diner and shared a chocolate milkshake like always. Lance had made jokes and Jenny had snort-laughed, the two of them holding hands almost the entire night. So why –</p><p>“You’re just… you care <em>so much</em> Lance.”</p><p>“And that’s a bad thing?”</p><p>Jenny sighed, twisting the end of her ponytail around her finger as she spoke. She always did that when she was nervous.</p><p>“I mean… you’re fun to be with, don’t get me wrong, I’ve loved spending time with you. But sometimes you just get… a bit much.”</p><p>“A bit… much?”</p><p>“Yeah! I mean – you’re sweet and everything but you’re kinda intense too. Like, we’re fifteen Lance.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Jenny stopped her twirling, big brown eyes meeting Lance’s properly for the first time since she started talking. “No one marries their high school sweetheart.”</p><p>“My parents did,” Lance argued, starting to get angry. Where was Jenny going with this?</p><p>Jenny sighed again, her tone turning hard. “Lance be real, here. It’s been fun but I’m not looking for a husband.”</p><p><em>Why not?</em> is what Lance wanted to ask, but he knew it wouldn’t sound right. He didn’t want to make Jenny anymore irritated than she already seemed.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t care about you,” Jenny said, voice softening again. She reached forward, light hand resting on Lance’s knee and giving it a quick squeeze. “You really were amazing. But I think it’s time to say goodbye.”</p><p>Lance still didn’t understand but he also didn’t want to make things difficult between them. So he nodded, offering a hollow smile as he said, “Yeah, I get you.”</p><p><em>Why say goodbye when things were still so good?</em> Lance had wondered later, nose snotty and eyes red from crying. If they’d been arguing more than laughing, then a breakup would make more sense. But they hadn’t been. What had Lance been missing?</p><p>Looking back on it now, Lance thought that maybe he understood where Jenny was coming from. She’d chosen to leave while things were still good so they wouldn’t have to experience the sour inevitable. Even though their breakup still made his heart pang, Lance could at least look back on their relationship and never think of a bad memory.</p><p>After Jenny, Lance gave up on the idea of girlfriends. He figured it was safer to shamelessly flirt and keep his distance than get too close and risk another heartbreak.</p><p>Maybe that’s why he focused so much on his rivalry with Keith – it provided the perfect distraction. And it had been fun, Lance could admit, even though ninety percent of the time he was just complaining about Keith’s horrible haircut or how talented he was or the fact that his eyes looked like nebulas…</p><p>Lance’s thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks when his phone pinged, a new message appearing on the screen.</p><p>Lance scrabbled for his phone, guitar forgotten as he opened up his and Keith’s chat.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> What am I watching???</p><p> </p><p>Lance chuckled.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> you just witnessed our first of many Voltron Shows!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Did Adam put you guys up to this?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> actually it was Coran</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Okay, makes sense</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> But wow you guys… really went hardcore on the poses huh?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> everyone loves a pose!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Sure they do</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> youre just jealous that you couldn’t join in</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> *you’re (do I need to mail you a dictionary?)</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> And I think Allura did a pretty okay job playing me</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> hehe, yeah, she’s got your scowl down perfectly</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Do you like acting?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> i love acting!!! if i wasn’t so obsessed with space i probs would have gone into theater</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Somehow, I can picture it</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> what about you? ever consider it?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I mean… I did play the lead once in my elementary school play?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> NO WAY</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Yeah…</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE PICTURES???</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Give me a sec, I think Adam might have it saved here somewhere for blackmail purposes</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Okay, try not to laugh</p><p>
  <b>[EmoKnifeBoi sent 1 image]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance clicked on the image, opening it up on his full screen and let out a surprised laugh.</p><p>It wasn’t the best photo – it seemed to be a poorly-done scan of a physical photograph. Keith was up on stage decked out in the kid’s version of knight’s armour, aka grey clothes with a wooden sword, facing the audience with a very serious look on his face, mouth caught half-open as he recited a line. He couldn’t have been older than ten, his hair a messy mop of black even back then.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> awww you look so cute!</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> what happened?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Very funny</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> you look very dashing with your wooden sword</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> did Adam come watch?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> No, this was back when I was still in foster care</p><p> </p><p>Lance winced. Right, Keith only met Adam and Shiro when he was twelve.</p><p>“Stupid,” Lance muttered, berating himself for bringing up something that was probably sore for Keith.</p><p>Keith must have sensed Lance was beating himself up over it as he added:</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Lance, it’s okay</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> sorry man, just… i forget sometimes</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Yeah… I mean it wasn’t all bad</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Being in the play kept me out of trouble at least</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> why can I just picture little Keith with cartoon plasters all over his face and knees?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Probs cause that was literally me 90% of the time</p><p> </p><p>Lance let out a small chuckle. He could picture it perfectly – a tiny Keith with that stubborn pout of his, maybe missing a tooth or two, colourful plasters on his knees and across the bridge of his nose. Lance’s stomach flipped as he had the sudden urge to hug Keith.</p><p>Lance shook himself, banishing the thought.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> did you ever do anymore acting?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Nah, though I’ve watched a couple plays on YouTube</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> who even still uses YouTube???</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I’d never had a computer or a phone growing up and I’m not the best with technology, so I kinda played catch-up on Adam’s laptop</p><p> </p><p>An image of Keith typing slowly with a single finger, his tongue sticking out in concentration suddenly came to mind. Lance giggled at the thought.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> what did you watch?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> martial arts, shows about the supernatural, fencing comps and ballet mostly</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> sorry, wait, ballet???</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Yeah?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> sorry, just, did not expect that lol</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Yeah, guess it doesn’t really fit the whole Lone Wolf thing</p><p> </p><p>Lance frowned, shoulders sagging slightly. He knew Keith didn’t like the label Pidge had given him – that it hit a sore spot Keith was too proud to admit. He tried steering the conversation back to something safe.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> nah it’s not that, don’t worry. what got you into ballet?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I fell down one of those weird rabbit holes from listening to an ethereal remix of a song and YouTube suggested this ballet video and I decided why not</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> It was this recording of the ballet version of Romeo and Juliet</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> You know the balcony scene?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> everyone knows the balcony scene</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Yeah, well, Shakespeare has nothing on the ballet version</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> It’s hard to explain like…</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> You know I’m not the best with words</p><p> </p><p>Lance rolled his eyes. That was an understatement if ever there was one.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> So to see this couple have a full conversation with just their bodies and music</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I just… I dunno, kind of fell in love</p><p> </p><p>Now that took Lance aback. For all the years Lance had known Keith, he couldn’t think of a single time he’d ever heard Keith use the word love. His grip on his phone tightened, his heart feeling light and fluttery.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> It’s probably weird… I’m not making any sense</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> no! it’s not weird at all! it makes total sense</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Really?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> yeah, man. everyone’s got their own love language</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> some people use words, others show their love through actions</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> so maybe the ballet appealed to your love language and that’s why you felt so much watching it</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> That actually makes sense</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> well duh, i said it ;)</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> pffft</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> hey! don’t digitally laugh at me!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> sorry not sorry ;)</p><p> </p><p>A small <em>eep!</em> escaped out of Lance’s lips. He clapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide with shock. Did Keith just send a winky face???</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Wow that looks weird, I’m never using that again</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> you should!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> ???</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> use it. i mean</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> but only if you want to!</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s bubbles started waving, Lance holding his breath as he waited for Keith’s answer.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I’ll think about it</p><p> </p><p>Lance smiled, giving a small happy wiggle. It wasn’t a no.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The first time they video called it was an accident.</p><p>Lance had been texting and walking at the same time and, being distracted, nearly stepped on the space mice. He’d had to swivel at the last second to avoid crushing them, dropping his phone in the process. He’d scrabbled for it, catching it at the last second, but in doing so had pressed the video icon at the top of his chat with Keith.</p><p>Lance had instantly panicked. At that point, Keith and Lance were still getting used to chatting over text, with having only made two phone calls max, so yeah Lance panicked, torn between wanting to smash the end-call button but also curious to know if Keith would pick up.</p><p>In the end, Keith had answered the call before Lance could chicken out, looking a little nervous, his eyes not quite reaching Lance’s.</p><p>“Uh, hey?” Keith said.</p><p>“H-hi!” Lance stammered. The mice were still busy squeaking angrily at him, so Lance bolted down the hallway and locked himself in his room – for privacy’s sake.</p><p>“Sorry, I kinda called you by accident,” Lance said, scrubbing a hand through his hair.</p><p>Keith looked a little disappointed at that. “Oh… uh, I can hang up if –”</p><p>“NO!” Lance blurted, startling them both. “Heh, sorry, I mean. We might as well chat, now that I’ve got you here.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Keith said, arching a single brow in question.</p><p>Lance ignored it, kicking off his sneakers and flopping onto his bed.</p><p>After the first few jilted minutes of small talk, the video call had ended up actually being pretty great, the both of them completely losing track of time until Keith was being called for a mission briefing.</p><p>“Ah, I gotta –”</p><p>“Yeah, no,” Lance said, biting back his disappointment. He didn’t realise how much he’d missed seeing Keith’s face – those thick expressive brows, his thin lips, nebulas for eyes...</p><p>“But um… maybe, when I get back, we could… video chat… again?” Keith asked, a little silted but undoubtedly genuine.</p><p>“Yeah!” Lance said, breaking into a grin. “I’d love that!”</p><p>Keith’s lips ticked in the corner. “Cool… then I’ll see you later?”</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah, see you. And stay safe!”</p><p>“Yeah, I will. Bye Lance.”</p><p>“Later, Keith.”</p><p>Lance may or may not have screamed happily into his pillow for a good five minutes after he hung up.</p><p>Since then, they would video call frequently. Conversation flowed just as easily as it did when they texted. Lance couldn’t comprehend how he and Keith had only spoken in biting remarks way back when they first arrived at the Castle. Why taunt Keith when he could be making him laugh? Why try to snub him or out-wit him when they could be talking late at night about silly childhood stories or arguing over the which is the best ice-cream flavour? (Chocolate, obviously.)</p><p>Sometimes, however, their video calls weren’t always so light-hearted.</p><p>Fighting in the frontlines of a war left its scars, Lance could attest to that. So could Shiro. So could all of them, really. It wasn’t just the physical wounds that left a mark, however. Being out in the field as much as they were, the stress that came with having the universe’s freedom weighing down on your shoulders, the fact that more than half the time Lance didn’t feel like he knew what he was doing, that he was going to mess up, that today was the day one of them finally didn’t come back… everything sort of piles up one on top of the other and so some days are better than others, mental-health wise.</p><p>At this point, Lance was used to the nightmares. That didn’t make them any less terrifying, but he’d long ago accepted that the child-like whimsy of strange and funny dreams were things of the past. He was lucky now if he got more than five hours of undisturbed sleep. If it wasn’t a distress call waking him up, it was a nightmare. Sometimes he just couldn’t fall asleep. He’d lie awake in bed for hours and hours, staring up at the ceiling willing his brain to just shut up and allow him some peace. Of course, that never worked.</p><p>It was a nightmare that had Lance calling Keith at two in the morning.</p><p>He didn’t know what made him reach for his phone. Maybe it was because this nightmare felt more real than the others, images of red-slick bodies and lifeless eyes haunting him every time he closed his eyes. Maybe because Keith had been there and Lance had cradled his limp body to his chest, shaking him and calling out his name but he just <em>wouldn’t wake up</em>.</p><p>Lance sat with his knees drawn against his chest, breathing raggedly as the phone rang and rang and rang and rang and –</p><p>“Lance?”</p><p>And there he was, Keith, safe and unharmed with sleep-mussed hair and purple smudges under his eyes. He was barely managing to keep his eyes open as he blinked up at Lance through the screen.</p><p>“Hey,” Lance said, voice hardly louder than a whisper. He was hoping not to give himself away, but Keith was sharper than that, even with a sleep-addled brain.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked. He was already looking more awake as his eyes darted across Lance’s face, trying to get a read on him.</p><p>Absently, Lance thought about his blue contact lens that was sitting in its solution in his bathroom then decided it wasn’t worth it. He just wanted to stay here where he could see Keith, see Keith breathing, see Keith <em>alive</em>.</p><p>“Nothin’ much,” Lance muttered. “Just a bad dream.”</p><p>Keith frowned. “Do you… do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>Lance shook his head.</p><p>“Right… um…” Keith hummed and hawed, searching for something to talk about. “Did, uh, did I tell you about the new book I’m reading?”</p><p>Again, Lance shook his head.</p><p>“It’s pretty good. There’s one character who reminds me of you actually.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Keith nodded. “Yeah, though you’re funnier.”</p><p>That got the bare bones of a laugh out of Lance. His chest felt a little lighter at least. His breathing wasn’t so ragged anymore.</p><p>“Well, I have my moments,” Lance said.</p><p>“That you do,” Keith agreed.</p><p>“Tell me more?”</p><p>Keith did. Lance wasn’t listening to the words, really, just focusing on the sound of Keith’s voice. Keith had a really nice voice. It was deep and velvety, a little raspy now from having just woken up. Lance found himself wondering if Keith could sing.</p><p>“Lance? You there?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here, sorry,” Lance said, “Zoned out for a bit.”</p><p>“That’s okay.”</p><p>They sort of just sat there a moment, watching each other but not saying anything. Keith still had a little knot of worry between his brows, bottom lip caught between his teeth. That was new.</p><p>Lance took in his details, creating a checklist in his head.</p><p>Overgrown bangs: check<br/>Angled jaw: check<br/>Nebula eyes: double-check<br/>Long ebony hair that was in dire need of a brush: checkety-check<br/>Obligatory red piece of clothing: very much check</p><p>“Wait a second…” Lance brought his phone closer, squinting at the screen. “Is that my sweater?”</p><p>Keith blinked in surprise, looking down at what he was wearing. Now that Lance was looking, really looking, he realized he was right.</p><p>“I’ve been looking for that for ages!” Lance exclaimed.</p><p>Keith’s cheeks were turning blotchy. “S-sorry. I guess it must have somehow ended up in my bag? I don’t –”</p><p>“No, it’s okay,” Lance said. “I like it on you.”</p><p>“You… you do?”</p><p>Lance could feel his own cheeks starting to heat up. “Um… well, yeah. I mean, red’s your colour, right?”</p><p>“Oh… right,” Keith said, eyes darting somewhere off-screen. “I had wondered why the sleeves were so long.”</p><p>Lance giggled. “Do you have sweater paws?”</p><p>Keith lifted his hand, revealing that yes, he did, in fact, have sweater paws and it was adorable.</p><p>“That is adorable,” Lance blurted out.</p><p>Keith brought his sweater paw to his mouth, trying to hide his smile. Lance’s stomach did a flip.</p><p>“Sh-shut up, I’m not adorable,” Keith stuttered.</p><p>“You are absolutely adorable and deserve to hear it!” Lance argued.</p><p>Keith ducked his head, hiding behind his bangs. “You’re ridiculous.”</p><p>“At least I’m not a sweater thief,” Lance said, grinning now.</p><p>Keith shot him a glare, but there was no fire behind it. If anything, it was amused, maybe even fond.</p><p>Lance yawned suddenly. Keith chuckled.</p><p>“Already sleepy?”</p><p>“Dude, these shows are killing me,” Lance whined. “Coran’s gotten way to into this whole show business thing.”</p><p>Keith scoffed. “He’s not the only one, <em>Loverboy Lance</em>.”</p><p>Lance blew a raspberry. “Come on, the fans love it!”</p><p>Keith nodded, though his smile was mischievous. “And you’re not also perhaps enjoying the attention?”</p><p>“Well of course I’m enjoying the attention,” Lance admitted. “There’s no shame in that. I like it.”</p><p>“Is that your love language?”</p><p>Lance titled his head in confusion. “Huh?”</p><p>“Um… a while back. You talked about love languages. Like, how people like to express and receive their… affection?”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Lance said, recalling the discussion. “Hmmm… well, yeah, I like being pampered, I guess. I mostly just like spending time with the people I care about, though I can be a little clingy sometimes…”</p><p>“You’re not clingy,” Keith said.</p><p>Lance chuckled nervously. “Eh… you haven’t seen me. I know I can be a bit… much sometimes.”</p><p>“Well isn’t it better that you be a little intense, but people know that you care rather than not letting them know at all?”</p><p>Lance’s mouth parted in surprise. Keith was getting worked up about this. He looked so determined, his brows furrowed, lips pursing in that cute frown he made when he was trying to explain himself but was struggling to find the right words.</p><p>
  <em>Keith is really cute.</em>
</p><p>“Yeah… I guess so,” Lance whispered.</p><p>Keith nodded. “Exactly. So if people say you’re clingy, then it’s because they don’t know how to accept all the feelings you’re sending them.”</p><p>Lance shuffled down so his head hit the pillow, turning on his side so he was more comfortable. “You sound like you’ve thought about this a lot.”</p><p>Keith stumbled a little, eyes darting about. “I… not that much.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>Keith was silent a moment and then Lance heard the sound of cloth shifting. Keith became a blurred mess of red and black for a moment and then he was lying down as well, black hair falling gracefully over his shoulder. Lance pretended, just for a second, that the frame of his phone wasn’t there. That Keith was here with him, sharing a pillow. It would be a bit of a tight squeeze with his mattress being a single, but if Keith was okay with letting Lance into his bubble, then they could probably manage.</p><p>The thought caused the tips of his ears to burn.</p><p>“Are you feeling better now?” Keith asked.</p><p>Lance nodded, trying to hide his blush in his pillow. “Yeah. Thanks, man.”</p><p>“Anytime Lance.”</p><p>“Could… could you stay on a little longer? Just until I feel sleepy?” Lance asked quietly.</p><p>“Of course,” Keith said, no hesitation in his voice at all.</p><p>“Thanks…”</p><p>They didn’t need to talk after that. They just laid there, watching each other, Keith’s eyes piercing and bright even in the darkness. Lance could so easily get lost in those eyes.</p><p>As his vision started to go blurry, exhaustion beginning to drag him under, Lance suddenly realized he didn’t want this to end.</p><p>He wanted to stay here a little longer, just a second longer. He’d never sleep again if it meant he could enjoy this moment with Keith for as long as he wanted. Maybe eternity.</p><p>The words came unbidden, Lance humming his unfinished tune under his breath.</p><p><em>Sleepless tonight, I’m</em><br/>Sleepless tonight, I’m<br/>Sleepless tonight because I’m in…</p><p>He fell asleep before he could finish the thought.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>28/03/2058</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> CORAN HAS BEEN TAKING SPACE DRUGS</p><p> </p><p>Out of all the good morning texts Keith had received from Lance, this probably had to be the weirdest to date. And there some very interesting contenders to take into account.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Good morning to you too</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> sorry, yes, good morning x</p><p> </p><p>And cue the funny fluttering feeling in Keith’s chest. After their late-night video chat last week, Lance had started using x’s in his texts. Not excessively or anything but it would still give Keith heart palpitations whenever Lance ended his good morning texts or sleep well’s with that little x.</p><p>He knew he was probably making a bigger deal out of it than was strictly necessary but… he was allowed to freak out a little, okay? His crush of nearly five years was sending him digital kisses. That was a huge milestone in Keith’s books. It was also confusing as fuck because as far as Lance was concerned, they were just good friends.</p><p>Keith hadn’t managed to muster the courage to send one back yet either. He’d add it, finger hovering over the send button, then chicken out at the last second and delete the x before pressing send.</p><p>Keith prided himself on his courage. Who knew that his Achilles heel would turn out to be a lowercase x of all things?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Good morning. You were saying?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> RIGHT</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> so you know how coran’s been acting weird the last couple weeks???</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> You mean weirder than usual?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> yes weirder than usual, with the shows and everything</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> You only mentioned it a hundred times or so</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> don’t get snarky with me, mister</p><p> </p><p>Keith rolled his eyes fondly, unafraid to smile knowing no one could see him. He typed out his response then put his phone down, watching as Lance began unloading the story in a stream of texts. He read them while brushing his fingers through his hair, trying to get rid of the worst of the knots before braiding it back out of the way.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Lance, get to the point</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> RIGHT</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> so over the last few weeks, Coran’s been getting waaaay too into the Voltron shows</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> like at first i just thought he was enthusiastic and I was totally there for it</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> but then he started getting like super intense and shouty and his eye would keep twitching</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> I swear if Adam wasn’t there to keep him in line, I don’t know what would have happened</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> he didn’t want the shows to end even though we were performing our final show last night</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> and he got so angry that he picked up this giant moth armadillo monster from a planet I can’t remember the name of now</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> but at the time we didn’t *know* it was a monster</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> so we’re fighting this thing in front of the crowd, thinking its all special effects</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> while Adam and Bii-Boh-Bi are trying to figure out what the quiznack is wrong with coran</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> turns out he’d gotten this capsule from some dodgy salesman that’s supposed to give you awesome ideas</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> and it does but it’s actually this worm that feeds on your brain??? I don’t know, I couldn’t understand what Bii-Boh-Bi was saying even with Adam’s translation</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> so, long story short. Coran took drugs, nearly got us killed, but now he’s better and we’re all safe so happy ending!</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s eyes widened the more he read. This sounded like some very poor attempt at a joke but even Lance couldn’t make this shit up.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I am honestly speechless</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> so was i! but i’m just glad coran’s okay</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> that worm could have done some serious damage</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> and then where would we be without our weird space uncle?</p><p> </p><p>Keith chuckled.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Probably more lost than usual</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> you are right and I kinda hate that you are</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> You’ve got to admit that a lot of the shit we’ve had to deal with we got through by sheer dumb luck</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> yeah, like when a certain someone nearly decapitated the royal Olkarion?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Oh please, I didn’t even leave a scratch</p><p> </p><p>The breakfast bell rang, bringing Keith out from his little happy bubble that always seemed to bloom whenever he got distracted talking to Lance.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I’ve gotta go for breakfast</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> Hunk and I will keep you in our prayers</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> The food’s really not as bad as you think</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> tell that to the literal eyeball you found in your soup the other day!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> It was a weird lump. You’re just overexaggerating</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> don’t know what you’re talking about</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Suuure</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> enjoy breakfast! x</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> You too x</p><p> </p><p>It was only when Keith was sparring with Zarlog later that morning did he realise that he’d sent Lance an x.</p><p>He froze on the spot, about to blurt out a “Holy shit!” when Zarlog landed a solid kick to his stomach, sending him flying backwards and landing spread-eagled on the training matt.</p><p>“Kit! You okay?” Zarlog cried, rushing to his side.</p><p>Keith sat up, coughing and blinking back stars. “I think I messed up.”</p><p>“Well yeah, you just totally froze during a fight –”</p><p>“No, Zarlog,” Keith said, gripping his friend by the shoulders and bringing their faces close together. “I sent the x.”</p><p>Zarlog frowned. “The ex?”</p><p>Keith only nodded, voice turning grave. “The x,” he whispered.</p><p>“Okaaaay, someone needs a trip to the infirmary,” Zarlog said. “Medic!”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>30/04/2058</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> so how are we feeling?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> About the mission?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Normal?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> don’t you ever get nervous before a mission?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I mean yeah, but I try to distract myself from that</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Can’t let your nerves get to you otherwise you just end up second-guessing everything you do and that’s when mistakes happen</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> you sounded so much like Shiro just now</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Ew no</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> once the leader of voltron, always the leader of the Voltron ;P</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s stomach flipped uncomfortably at the reminder. He tried not to think too much about his short stint as the Black Paladin. There were good memories, sure, but his disappointment in himself always brought a raincloud of messy thoughts and emotions that washed away the happy ones.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> You sure everyone will be okay with me coming over after?</p><p> </p><p>If Lance noticed the sudden change in topic, he didn’t remark on it.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> keith you are welcome here anytime you know that</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> of course they’ll be fine with it</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Okay, just checking</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I just don’t want to be in the way</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> nuh-uh, I’m making sure everyone is gonna kick up their feet and relax for once</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> no work if we can help it</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Okay…</p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> I’m excited to see all of you</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> Saaaame! Gonna be so good to see you in person x</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> :)</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> DID YOU JUST USE AN EMOJI?</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Yeah, so?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> awww keith I’m so proud of you!</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> look at you you’ve come so far!</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Okay now you sound like Adam</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> i’ll take that as a compliment</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> You really shouldn’t</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> &gt;:P</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Okay no, I’m going to bed now</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> awww come on I’m just teasing</p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> I won’t pull weird faces anymore promise</p><p> </p><p>Keith hid his smile in his pillow.</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> We need to go to bed anyway. Big day tomorrow</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> ugh fiiiiine</p><p> </p><p><b>EmoKnifeBoi:</b> Goodnight Lance x</p><p> </p><p><b>Lancey-Lance:</b> goodnight! x</p><p> </p><p>Despite having just told Lance off for staying up late, Keith himself couldn’t sleep. He eyed his overnight bag that was sitting by the door.</p><p>Kicking off his duvet, Keith padded over to his bag and unzipped it, checking one last time that he had everything he needed.</p><p>A week’s worth of clothes, a book to read, toiletries, his sketchpad and pencils, Lance’s red sweater. Everything was there.</p><p>Satisfied, Keith zipped his bag closed and slipped back into bed, burrowing under his duvet.</p><p>How should he greet Lance when they finally met up in person? A handshake? Or would that be too formal? He could maybe go in for a hug, but what if Lance didn’t? Then that would be way too awkward.</p><p>“Ugh!” Keith grumbled, thumping his pillow over his head.</p><p>Why was human interaction so complicated? Why couldn’t Keith just hug Lance close and admit that “Hey, you know how we were supposed rivals? Well actually I’ve kinda had a crush on you since third year and it’s only gotten bigger now since we started talking every day and would you like to go out with me? Also, hi.”</p><p>“Yeah right,” Keith grumbled.</p><p>He and Lance’s friendship was… complicated. How had Adam put it? Enemies to friends to oblivious lovers? Something like that?</p><p>Thinking of the L-word caused Keith’s cheeks to flush.</p><p>Their whole relationship was just so weird and confusing, and Keith honestly didn’t know if they were friends or something more at this point and it was frustrating him to no end.</p><p>He didn’t even know if Lance saw him that way or guys in general for that matter.</p><p>And Keith himself had always had weird feelings about dating and the other… stuff. He’d never really been able to picture himself doing any of the couple-y stuff he’d seen Adam and Shiro do with anyone. Until he’d gotten to know Lance, that is.</p><p>Now, it was so easy to imagine the two of them holding hands or Lance sitting with his arm around Keith’s shoulders as they watched a movie or maybe Lance sitting on his lap while they chilled with the rest of the team in the lounge, fingers gently weaving through Keith’s hair or the two of them laying down together or maybe sharing a kiss…</p><p>Keith groaned as he dug his burning face into his pillow.</p><p><em>Enough,</em> he told himself sternly. If he let his mind wander any further, he wasn’t going to get a wink of sleep and then he’d be useless tomorrow and he couldn’t afford to make any mistakes. Not when Lance and the rest of the team were waiting for him on the other side.</p><p>Maybe after his week off, after getting to spend time with Lance in person, maybe then things would start to make sense.</p><p><em>Stars, I hope so,</em> Keith thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They’d done it. Lance was still in a bit of denial, but they’d done it, they’d reclaimed a third of the galaxy. They’d won, Naxzela didn’t blow up, and they were safe. Sure, Lotor joining the party was a bit of a wrench in the works, but that wasn’t going to stop Lance from getting everyone to take a well-deserved week off.</p><p>And it had felt so good to hug Keith. Lance hadn’t even thought twice about it when he spotted him, sprinting across the hangar bay and gathering him in his arms as close as he could. His shoulders had broadened a bit since Lance last saw him, his hair now long enough to tie up in a short braid. But his eyes were still the same shimmering purple, his smile nervous but sweet as he said a quiet hello.</p><p>Everything became a whirlwind after that – the Paladin group hug, bustling bodies gathering around the dining table for a late supper, voices layering atop one another. Lance got to meet some of Keith’s friends from the Blades. Zarlog and Zeffin were freaking awesome and had some very funny stories to tell about Keith, much to Keith’s disdain and embarrassment.</p><p>He sat a few seats over, chatting to Shiro quietly. More than once, Lance found himself just watching him. More than once, he caught Keith watching him too.</p><p>It was only when they were heading towards their rooms together, however, did Lance realise that there was something wrong.</p><p>Keith was quieter than usual, his thumb absent-mindedly rubbing against his index finger. He kept chewing on his lower lip, then stopping himself, then starting it up again.</p><p>“Keith?” Lance asked.</p><p>Keith startled as if he hadn’t even realized Lance was there until now.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Everything okay?” Lance asked.</p><p>Keith started nodding but then suddenly stopped. His eyes darted to the floor, shoulders hunching.</p><p>“Um… can we talk somewhere more… private?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Lance said, leading them to his bedroom. He tried to bite back his apprehension, telling himself not to get ahead of himself and wait to hear what Keith had to say.</p><p>Lance left the overhead lights off, kicking off his shoes and dumping his army jacket that he’d been wearing on the floor as well.</p><p>Unlike Lance, who’d changed into some fresh clothes before dinner, Keith was still in his Blade uniform. Lance could admit, the cut did great things for his figure, accentuating his strong legs and narrow waist. His shoulders also…</p><p>Lance cleared his throat, walking towards his bed. He sat down on the edge and waited.</p><p>Keith was standing in the middle of the room, overnight bag tucked against his chest, taking in Lance’s room. Lance had tried to make it feel as homey as possible, having dug through some of the Castle’s storerooms for extra furnishings. He’d found a rug made of a soft material that resembled cotton balls and felt like you were resting on a cloud if you lied down on it along with a beanbag chair that reacted more like a waterbed when you sat on it. Pidge and Hunk had helped him create the Altean version of fairy lights which he’d hung around his bed and by his desk. They added a warm yellow glow against the soft Altean blues. He’d also added a few throw pillows to his bed because why not. He grabbed the fluffy blue one now, stroking his fingers through the long hairs it as he watched Keith walk around.</p><p>Keith reached up towards the fairy lights by Lance’s desk, cradling one of the bulbs in his palm. It looked like he was holding the sun in his hands.</p><p>“How long did it take you guys to make all these lights?”</p><p>“Not too long. It was hardest finding glass fittings to act as the bulbs.”</p><p>Keith nodded, letting go of the bulb and slowly meandering his way towards the beanbag chair. He poked it with his foot, watching as it jiggled like jelly.</p><p>A small huff of a laugh escaped Keith’s lips at the sight.</p><p>Eventually, when he couldn’t put it off any longer, Keith finally came and sat next to Lance. He rested his bag at his feet, leaning his forearms on his thighs.</p><p>“So…” Lance said, “What did you want to talk about?”</p><p>Keith’s shoulders tensed. He was refusing to meet Lance’s eye.</p><p>“I… Stars, I don’t even know where to start.”</p><p>“How about from the beginning?” Lance offered, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Keith gave another chuckle, but this one sounded hollow.</p><p>“You um… you know how we were struggling to take down the shield?”</p><p>Okay, that was not at all where Lance thought this was going. Though he didn’t know what else he was expecting.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Right, well, um. I had an idea on how to break through it.”</p><p>Lance nodded but said nothing. He was worried if he spoke now, Keith might lose his momentum.</p><p>“Looking at it now, it was so stupid, and it had more of a chance of failing than succeeding.”</p><p>Lance’s grip on his pillow tightened.</p><p>“I… I was gonna…” Keith growled in frustration, hands running through his bangs, causing them to stick up at odd angles. He still wasn’t looking at Lance, his gaze fixed somewhere in the middle distance.</p><p>“I was gonna fly my ship into the shield,” Keith suddenly blurted.</p><p>Time stopped for a second. At least, it felt that way for Lance.</p><p>He heard the words. And then he processed them. Then he <em>understood</em> them.</p><p>“K-Keith –”</p><p>Keith finally turned back and looked at him and Lance found out why he’d been hiding his face.</p><p>Keith was crying.</p><p>“I-I wasn’t thinking,” Keith whispered, his bottom lip quivering. “I don’t… the Blades they – I just –”</p><p>Lance placed his pillow to one side, carefully shuffling closer to Keith so that their thighs were pressed together. He opened up his arms in invitation, giving Keith the choice to initiate contact.</p><p>Keith hesitated for only a second before collapsing against Lance’s chest, hands fisting in the back of his T-shirt.</p><p>“I’m sorry –” Keith whispered.</p><p>Lance hushed him, rubbing soothing circles into Keith’s back.</p><p>Keith’s tears were soaking through his T-shirt, his breaths warm against the hollow of Lance’s throat.</p><p>He swallowed thickly and hoped Keith couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating.</p><p>When Keith had calmed down a bit, he pulled back, though still staying in the circle of Lance’s arms.</p><p>“Thanks…” he whispered; voice watery.</p><p>“Anytime,” Lance replied.</p><p>Keith wiped at the last of his tears, sniffling quietly.</p><p>“Do… do the others know?” Lance asked slowly, scared the question might push Keith further away.</p><p>But Keith only shook his head, dark bangs swaying. “Adam and Coran and also Matt. But I haven’t told the others yet. I want to do it when there are less people around so we can talk properly, you know?”</p><p>“I get you.”</p><p>What Lance really wanted to say was <em>Why tell me first then?</em></p><p>He didn’t ask, too afraid of what Keith might say. Or maybe because he already knew the answer.</p><p>“Can… Can I stay here?” Keith asked. “You can totally say no, I know we don’t… we’ve never… I don’t usually –”</p><p>“Of course,” Lance said, causing Keith to freeze.</p><p>“Wha – Just like that?” Keith asked in surprise.</p><p>Lance shrugged. “Yeah. We’re friends. Friends comfort each other when they’re feeling down.”</p><p>Keith seemed taken aback at such a simple answer.</p><p>To Lance, it was simple, though. To him, love meant being there for your person and laying yourself bare so they could do the same. It was just… how he showed his love.</p><p>
  <em>Do I… with Keith?</em>
</p><p>Lance shook his head slightly, focusing back on Keith. He seemed much calmer now, his shoulders loose from all tension, a hesitant smile ticking at his lips.</p><p>“Thanks, Lance… I… I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“O-of course,” Lance stammered. “What are friends for?”</p><p>Getting ready for bed was an awkward ordeal. Lance had still been gathering his silk pajamas when Keith started stripping out of his Blade suit.</p><p>“Woah, hey!” Lance yelped, hastily covering his eyes in shock.</p><p>“Ah, shit, sorry!” Keith said.</p><p>Despite telling himself not to, Lance opened two fingers, peaking at Keith.</p><p>His suit was peeled down to his waist, chest and arms bare. His skin was startlingly pale in comparison to the dark material bunched at his hips.</p><p>“The Blades don’t really understand the concept of decency,” Keith explained as he rummaged through his bag. “They’re all functionality and saving time or whatever. Believe me when I say I’ve seen more of Zeffin and Zarlog than I’ve ever wanted to at this point.”</p><p>That got a startled giggle out of Lance. Keith looked at him over his shoulder, offering a small smile of his own.</p><p>Lance cleared his throat. “Right! I’m just gonna –” he pointed to the bathroom. Keith only had time to give a nod before Lance was scrambling into his en suite and shutting the door firmly behind him.</p><p>He leaned back against the door, releasing a shaky breath. “Okay… so that just happened…”</p><p>Lance tried not to think too much about it as he got dressed for bed. He sighed as he felt the soft silk of his pajamas settle over his skin, relishing the feeling. He didn’t know what material the Alteans used but if he could, he’d have his entire wardrobe made of the stuff.</p><p>He did a basic version of his usual beauty routine, just some face wash and cleanser before putting on his vanilla-scented moisturizer.</p><p>He hesitated for a second as he reached for his contact solution. He didn’t know why he still cared about this. He knew it was silly. No one had said anything about his curls or his freckles. In fact, Keith had seemed quite entranced with them when he first saw them. The memory brought a smile to Lance’s lips.</p><p>Adam had asked him why he hid the way he did. Why choose a more English-sounding name, practice non-stop to work out his accent, hide his freckles, straighten his hair?</p><p>The simple answer was he’d wanted people to like him. And in order to be liked, you had to look like everyone else. And it had worked, of course, it did. Lance had carefully curated the perfect new persona to ensure that nobody would look at him and see what he really was: just another boy from Cuba, desperate to be liked and even more desperate to fit in.</p><p>But things were different now. His time with Team Voltron had taught him that it was their differences that made them such a strong team. Lance was their sharpshooter, their shield, their eye in the sky. He kept the peace when things started going south and made the others laugh when they were feeling down. To his team, it didn’t matter what colour his eyes were or whether he had freckles or not. It didn’t matter that sometimes he wanted to dress up and feel pretty and other days felt fine in just a t-shirt and jeans. It didn’t matter because these were intrinsic parts of Lance they’d chosen to accept the moment they had become a team.</p><p>Lance was the only person who hadn’t fully accepted himself. And he figured now was as good a time as any to start.</p><p>Lance removed his blue eye contact, the small film of plastic resting on the tip of his index finger. He’d put so much value into such a small, insignificant detail. Lance didn’t put it in its small bottle of solution. Instead, he walked over to small bin he kept next to the sink and flicked it off his finger into the trash.</p><p>Dumping the solution fluid down the drain, Lance threw the bottle in the trash as well before facing himself in the mirror.</p><p>There he was, Leandro Sanchez, curly brown hair, freckles, mismatching eyes and all. There was the slightly crooked tooth that even braces couldn’t fix, the tiny scar on the corner of his jaw from a bicycle accident, the heart-shaped freckle on his cheekbone that he’d always hated but now found himself smiling at.</p><p>It had been a long time since Lance looked in the mirror, totally bare and untouched, and felt happy.</p><p>Right now, he felt like he could walk on air.</p><p>Giving himself a quick smile and wink, Lance dumped his dirty clothes in his hamper and opened the bathroom door.</p><p>Keith was back at Lance’s desk, staring into the fairy lights like a moth drawn to a flame. He was wearing a loose pair of boxers and the red sweater he’d stolen from Lance. The sleeves were just a bit too long, falling past Keith’s knuckles. He was absent-mindedly chewing on one of the sleeves, arms crossed tightly across his chest. His hair was loose and messy where it fell in thick waves around his shoulders.</p><p>Lance’s fingers itched to touch. He tucked his hands behind his back instead.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, quietly.</p><p>Keith’s head perked up at the sound of Lance’s voice. If he’d been a cat, his ears might have twitched.</p><p>He looked back at Lance over his shoulder and offered the hint of a smile. “Hi.”</p><p>They stood there in semi-awkward silence, both pointedly not looking at the bed.</p><p>“Should we –?” Keith started at the same time Lance said, “Are you –”</p><p>They both stopped.</p><p>“You were saying?” Keith prompted.</p><p>“No, just… you’re sure you’re okay? Sharing a bed. With me…”</p><p>Keith ducked his head. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his sweater. “Um… yeah. It’s okay. If it’s you.”</p><p>And wow, if that didn’t bring a whole new wave of questions (and a slight flush to Lance’s cheeks).</p><p>“R-right. Do you want the wall side or?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“Cool…”</p><p>After awkwardly shuffling under the duvet and nearly kneeing Keith in the stomach while trying to make himself comfortable, the of two of them managed to make themselves fit together on the single mattress without actually touching. Lance couldn’t figure out if he was disappointed or not.</p><p>Keith was the first to speak, murmuring, “This is kinda weird.”</p><p>Lance giggled nervously. “Yeah, just a bit.”</p><p>“But also, nice,” Keith added, looking up at Lance to gauge his reaction.</p><p>Lance prayed to the stars it was dark enough that Keith couldn’t see his ears beginning to burn.</p><p>“Yeah… it is,” Lance admitted. He wiggled a little closer, pinkie finger brushing Keith’s.</p><p>Keith let out a little gasp at the contact, then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. “Sorry, that was weird,” Keith said into his sleeve.</p><p>“It’s chilled,” Lance said even as his whole body started tingling with nervous energy. Stars, they were both so awkward right now, it was almost unbearable.</p><p>“Have you… ever done this before?” Keith asked.</p><p>Lance hummed. “Yeah, Hunk and I would often fall asleep together after watching a movie.”</p><p>“Adam and Shiro did that too on the couch sometimes,” Keith said, “They always looked so uncomfortable though.”</p><p>Lance chuckled. “Yeah, that can’t have been good for their backs.”</p><p>“Shiro would wake up with his fringe sticking up all over the place,” Keith said. He stuck his fingers up against his forehead in a comical imitation of Shiro’s hair. “It was pretty funny.”</p><p>“Now that I have got to see! Shiro always looks so perfect, even at breakfast.”</p><p>“Would you believe me if I told you he was always the one who took the longest to get ready in the morning?”</p><p>Lance huffed a laugh in disbelief. “Wouldn’t it be Adam?”</p><p>“You’d think,” Keith said, grinning. He blew a piece of his bangs out of his eyes, only for it to flop back into place. He tried again but it was still a no-go.</p><p>Lance reached out before he even realized what he was doing.</p><p>“Here, let me –”</p><p>Lance brushed Keith’s bangs back, tucking the longer strands behind his ear. Keith froze, eyebrows arching up in surprise.</p><p>Lance’s fingers hovered at Keith’s ear before he snatched them back as if burned, cradling his hand to his chest.</p><p>“S-sorry…”</p><p>With his bangs out of the way, Lance could see Keith’s eyes clearly, totally unobscured. They were even more mesmerizing up close.</p><p>The deep purple and blues of his irises seemed to almost swirl together in the dark, Keith’s pupils blown wide.</p><p>“What are you staring at?” Keith whispered.</p><p>“Your eyes are really pretty,” Lance admitted.</p><p>Keith made a strange noise and then hid his face in Lance’s pillow. Lance watched in amusement as Keith slowly lifted his face, only his eyes visible as he met Lance’s gaze.</p><p>Keith said something, but Lance couldn’t understand him through the pillow.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“I said yours are too,” Keith said, the words rushed and soft.</p><p>Lance ran his fingers idly along his right cheekbone, remembering that his brown eye was unveiled.</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>Keith nodded, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. For a split-second, Lance thought he saw the sharp point of his canine. But that might have been a trick of the light.</p><p>“I’ve never seen eyes like yours before,” Keith murmured, voice breathy. “They’re so…”</p><p>“Weird?” Lance said, the first word most people used to describe his heterochromia coming to mind.</p><p>Keith shook his head. “No. It’s hard to explain. It’s like… it’s like you’ve got the earth and the sky reflecting through you, or something. Or maybe the ocean… I think your blue one’s closer to the colour of the ocean, though I’ve never been so I wouldn’t know.”</p><p>Lance was a little speechless. Keith’s answer was so sincere and a little awkward and just… so <em>Keith</em>.</p><p>“Well, you’ve got literal nebula’s for eyes but go off I guess,” Lance teased.</p><p>Keith pouted. “I can’t believe you’re memeing right now.”</p><p>“There is never a wrong time to meme!” Lance argued.</p><p>Keith merely shook his head, putting on a tone of mock disappointment. “And to think, we were having a bonding moment.”</p><p>Lance giggled. “Well, I’m at least conscious for this one.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. “Don’t even get me started on that.”</p><p>The awkwardness sufficiently broken, the two of them began talking quietly between themselves; jokes, anecdotes, random thoughts. It was suddenly so easy, just like their text messages, just like their video calls.</p><p>“It’s kinda weird. I think we’ve actually spoken more over the phone than in person,” Lance realized aloud.</p><p>Keith pursed his lips, thinking on it. “I guess… but in the end, I was still talking to you and you were still talking to me. Just cause it was over the phone doesn’t make it less real.”</p><p>Lance smiled shyly, nodding. “Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>He didn’t know who started yawning first, but once one of them did, the other couldn’t stop. They got into an argument over who started it, but they were both grinning too much to take the other seriously.</p><p>Maybe Keith fell asleep first, or Lance did. Maybe they both did simultaneously, Lance couldn’t tell. But one thing he was sure of was the warm, gentle grip of Keith’s hand in his own. And for now, that was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*raises shield* I'm sorry they didn't kiss </p><p>If you thought these boys were done with being dumb-dumbs stuck in mutual-pining mode then you were sadly mistaken my friends</p><p>Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the fic and that it wasn't too rambly, I ended up digging into Lance and Keith's thought processes more than I'd initially intended &gt;.&lt; </p><p>p.s. The little bit about Lance serenading Keith is from chapter 22 of What Adam Doesn't Know. He sings a (hopefully) amusing Klance version of Hey There Delilah if you guys are interested in seeing that ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>